CRY OF HEAVEN
by crimsion blood drops
Summary: Sakura is happy to return to her former town where she used to live long ago, only to be met by some dangerous events and some mysterious creatures who not only want her body but also her heart and they will do anything to claim her with or without her consent. Can Sakura save herself before she falls into their trap or she had been under their trap the moment she came back.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or the characters, this plot is the only thing that I own. I am a big fan of supernarural beings so tried to make a story on them. Do read and review, hope the story turns out good :3. As am very lazy so I might take some time while updating the story. To all those who might like the story please be patient with me  
-love crimson blood drops

"**CRY OF HEAVEN"**

**CHAPTER – 1,**

It had been too long since she stood in front of the same porch again, too long since she looked at the same rusty gate, too long since she breathed the same calm and soothing air.

"I can't believe it's already 10 years." The pink haired girl breathed a sad sigh.  
"Miss, can we move your luggage inside, we have to leave early" the worker said.  
"Oh yes please" she replied quickly snapping out of her reverie and digging the front pocket of her coat to search for her house keys.

She gave the house keys to the worker.  
She looked around the neighbourhood and was surprised to see that the entire neighbourhood was eerie and that gave her chills. She frantically looked around, if she was unable to notice it before she definitely grasped it now, the whole neighbourhood was empty except few houses that were occupied but they were painfully far from her own house. The remaining houses that were near her house were either ruined or were on the verge of breaking down, but the main question "Why".

Unknown to her, many pair of charcoal eyes were watching her every movement, how she moved, how she spoke with people. They watched her body thoroughly taking in each and every detail.

"She looks delicious to devour" all of them whispered and dissipated into the thin air.

"Hello" someone spoke behind her.

The girl turned around and met a pair of charcoal eyes. The person was inhumanly handsome; he looked like he was above all humans. No matter how handsome he was, she felt something lethal from him. As if he was emitting some sort of strange aura, she couldn't exactly say it was evil but it wasn't pure either.

"Uchiha Itachi, your neighbour" Itachi spoke indicating the house behind his form, across the road.  
"Ah n-nice to me-meet you, I am Haruno Sakura" Sakura replied softly.

Itachi stood in front of her basking in the soft rays of the sun as it went down the horizon.

"Now is my chance to ask questions" Sakura thought and looked at his emotionless face.  
"Um ca-can you answer my query?" Sakura asked softly, she couldn't decide why his presence intimidated her.  
"Depends on what you want to ask" Itachi replied.

Sakura shifted a little hoping that Itachi might have caught her nervousness as it felt like he could see right through her.

"Why, I mean why the neighbourhood is so empty" Sakura shifted a little under Itachi's constant stare. "When I used to live here 10 years ago, this place wasn't as deserted as it is now".

Itachi broke his constant watch and turned around, "people started moving out...of their own free will" he merely whispered.  
"Uh-ah, yes" Sakura replied while looking around.

"Miss we moved all of your furniture inside" the worker who was previously forgotten spoke.  
"Thank you very much sir" Sakura replied while paying him.  
Sakura watched as the worker left.

"You moved today" Itachi spoke, it felt like a statement instead of a question to Sakura.  
"Y-yes, basically I used to live here but we moved out" She replied.  
"Where are your parents?" Itachi saw Sakura flinch when he asked her the question.  
"They passed away last year" Sakura trailed.  
"**This is interesting, an easy prey**" Itachi thought while smirking, "But my grandma is living in the next town, I had been living with her till now" Sakura finished.  
For a brief second Sakura thought that he smirked when she mentioned that her parents passed away, she felt a chill travel her spine and she thought it would be good to tell that she still have someone nearby, but then again it might be her imagination too. She felt stupid about her imagination of Itachi smirking when she heard him speak.  
"You can have dinner with us, if you want" Itachi spoke breaking her thought.  
"Ah yes thank you very much" Sakura smiled at him, in return he just grunted.  
"Us" suddenly the words strike her head, but she never heard him mentioning about anyone living with him. Then again he never told her anything about his family to begin with.  
Sakura thought about asking about his family but before she could ask,

"Ah, aniki" Sakura heard someone, when turned towards the direction of the sound's source she saw a similar person but with short spike midnight hair.  
"Ah Sasuke, nice of you to join us" Itachi smirked while looking at Sasuke.

Then he turned towards Sakura, "Sakura meet my otouto, Sasuke"  
"Nice to meet you Sasuke-Kun" Sakura replied, in return Sasuke grunted.  
It might be her imagination twice, that's what Sakura thought when she saw Sasuke licking his lip while staring at her. His eyes roamed around her body in a provocative manner.

"I think I should take my leave now, as I have to organise my things. I will meet you later for dinner" Sakura spoke while taking a step back.  
"That would be nice" Itachi spoke, "dinner is at 8, so don't be late" he winked at her in a playful manner.  
"Yes" Sakura told and then she went towards her house.

"Kami she is too delicious" Sasuke licked his lips.  
"She is, but don't act hastily. We are not going to eat or kill her" Itachi spoke glaring at the younger Uchiha.  
"I know that" Sasuke spat angrily and then turned towards his own house.

Inside the Uchiha Manor, several eyes were fixed on Itachi and Sasuke as they enter the house.

"So?" asked a person from the shadows, his long midnight hairs were the only thing visible from the shadows.  
"She had agreed to come" Itachi replied.  
"Good" that voice sounded happy as it dissipated into thin air.

"Yay she is coming, I will show her that Toby is a good boy" a cheerful voice ran throughout the living room.

"I am waiting for you Sa...Ku...Ra" Itachi whispered like a predator.


	2. Chapter 2: THE YOKAI'S RETURN

Sorry for the late update, I tried my best if some where the characters are OOC I will try to correct them. Please read and review .

**CHAPTER- 2**: **THE YOKAI'S RETURN**

"Sakura...Sakura" the voice in the dark felt so distant yet so close.

"Whose voice is it...?" Sakura kept thinking. She couldn't realize who was calling her in the dark.

Suddenly the thick fog that clouded her memories vanished. She felt as if a heavy load was lifted. The darkness was gone in an instant revealing her porch, the porch decorated with little colourful flowering plants.  
The Sakura tree in their garden looked so beautiful. Sakura thought she was dreaming when she saw her mother sitting in the porch, she looked so beautiful, so healthy, so alive.  
Sakura rubbed her eyes in an attempt to erase the remnants of the dream. Yet she could still see her mother waving to her.  
Without knowing she started walking until she was standing near her mother.

"Sit with me for a while darling" her mother whispered.  
Sakura saw her own reflection in her mother's eyes, saw her younger self smiling. She felt as if she had become a child again. God only knows how much she still miss her childhood days, how much she still miss her mother.

"Sakura" her mother called breaking her chain of thoughts.  
Sakura looked at her mother and smiled, and then she suddenly placed her head on her mother's lap and relaxed. Her mother started massaging her scalp, making her relaxed. Her mother started singing a song that was Sakura's favourite.  
Slowly Sakura started feeling sleepy; she was on the verge of falling asleep when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Sa-Ku-Ra" the voice sounded malicious and predatory, she wanted to open her eyes and see who was calling her name, but she felt scared.  
Sakura felt like, if she opens her eyes, the person who is haunting her will see her.

"Open your eyes SA-KU-RA" the voice sounded so close, so malicious, Sakura felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Sakura broke into a cold sweat. She felt someone too close, whoever that person was, and he was invading her personal space.  
Suddenly she felt fingers touching her face, someone's cold yet nimble finger tip caressing her lips tenderly yet it gave her a feeling that it was not affection but a sinister feeling. She wanted to run, but all her thoughts abruptly came to a halt when she felt something cold against her own lips.

Sakura open her left eye slowly, and all she could see was total darkness and a shadow looming in front of her. Sakura tried pushing that shadow away but it was too strong for her. Its claws scratched Sakura's arms making her scream. Hearing her scream, the figure let a menacing laugh, showing its sharp razor like teeth. Sakura stopped struggling; soon it became hard to breath. Sakura started to squirm, she wanted to get free but the shadow had a vice like grip on her forearms.

"Mmmph, let me g-go" Sakura screamed.  
"Stop your struggles Sakura, if you don't want anything worse to happen" that shadow hissed, listening to his threat Sakura became still.  
Suddenly she felt another pairs of hands touching her legs and slowly more pairs of hands were roaming all around her body, moving deliberately like they want to remember every nook and cranny of her body. It was difficult to keep up with them, soon it felt too heavy to keep her eyes open, the atmosphere felt too dark and ominous. Sakura started drifting from consciousness to unconsciousness. She heard more voices, it was like they were arguing about who would have her first, it was nearly impossible to keep her eyes open but before she could lose her consciousness she saw 5 pairs of ominous red eyes.

"Noooo" Sakura woke up screaming, she looked around the room she was currently lying and saw it was her bedroom. The whole room was a mess, she saw her watch and saw that it was 7.30 pm.

"Ah, I was dreaming" Sakura assured herself, and then she got up and went to take a shower, nearly missing the red eyed crow that was sitting beside her window.

Sakura quickly took her shower and came to get dressed, while she was dressing she felt like someone was watching her but when she turned around she saw no one.

"I am still asleep, I guess" Sakura smiled "I am in the second floor, how can someone be outside my window" Sakura laughed a little while assuring herself that she was just being a little paranoid.

She quickly got dressed in her favourite pair of jeans and then ran towards the neighbouring house, as it was already time for the dinner she promised to Itachi Kun.

As Sakura opened the gate of the Uchiha mansion, she felt odd. The atmosphere surrounding the place was malicious and the whole place felt too haunted, she wanted to run back but she had promised him so she started walking to the door. The short walk, from the gate to the door was eerie and Sakura felt scared, suddenly a chill ran down her spine. Finally, she climbed the three steps and rang the door bell, the door bell gave an eerie sound and then someone opened the door. He was taller than Sakura and had long black hair.

"Welcome, Sakura Chan" he smirked, his face was gentle yet Sakura felt something wrong.  
"Come inside, quickly" he pushed Sakura none too gently and closed the door in a hurry.  
"Umm, I am Sakura Haruno, your neighbour" Sakura spoke and smiled.  
"I know who you are Sakura Chan" his smirk slowly changed into a malicious grin.  
"Ano, may I know where is Itachi San?" Sakura spoke while looking at the floor; she was beginning to feel uncomfortable around him.  
"Ahh, how rude of me, I am Madara Uchiha and Itachi and the others are waiting for you in the dining room" Madara spoke while holding her hand.  
"Now let's go" Madara told, while dragging her.

"Finally the game can start" Madara thought, "Now I can enjoy you to my heart's content" he licked his lips while devising a perfect plan to corner his prey, before anyone else can take her away.

Unknown to their plan, Sakura was falling right into their trap.


End file.
